


Morning Routine

by Bloodysyren



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Morning Routine

Bucky was sleeping soundly. Steve had been awake for long agonizing minutes staring gently at his lover. Bucky's chest was rising and falling rhythmically. He stirred a little in his sleep and tossed the pillow over his head. Steve could tell that he was finally awake, but couldn't tear his eyes away from Bucky's prone form.

"It's creepy to stare at people while they sleep..." Bucky mumbled.

"I can't help it, Buck." Steve replied softly, cradling his head on his hands. Bucky sat up and threw off the covers, looming over Steve, pinning the soldier to the bed,

"Mmm...Say my name like that again." Bucky latched his lips to the side of Steve's throat and nuzzled under that stubbly chin. He kissed and licked a trail down Steve's prone form, stopping to lap at those sensitive nipples, feeling the soldier flinch under his mouth.

"Aahhh, Buck." Steve sighed as the soldier's hands slithered down his thighs and Bucky made his way between Steve's spread legs. He exhaled hotly against Steve's half-hard cock and it rose to meet his mouth. Bucky licked the soldier from root to tip, suckling the head. Steve was a mess on those crisp white sheets, warm from his body. Bucky slid deeper and slid his tongue along the underside, feeling Steve's body jerk.

"Nnngh!" Steve couldn't hold back his voice. Bucky's hands were everywhere and he felt himself losing it in that tight grip. Bucky was bobbing his head, taking the soldier deeper as his fingers squeezed and stroked. Bucky's other hand was sliding between Steve's cheeks, slick with lube. He wiggled a finger inside and curled it gently.

"Aaah! Mmm....Oh, Buck..." Steve was gripping his pillow like a lifeline and Bucky slid a second finger in, feeling the soldier's body clenching against the intrusion. He worked them in and out slowly, twisting and pushing, feeling Steve's body responding to his every movement He released the soldier's cock with a wet sound and stood up on his knees.

"Do you want me inside?" Bucky purred, watching as Steve, cheeks flushed and lips pink from where he had bitten them, gripped the pillow harder and raised his leg in submission.

"More than anything." Steve said in a sultry reply. Bucky hooked Steve's knee over the crook of his elbow and pushed in slowly. Steve moaned like an angel and bit his lip, loving the tight press of Bucky's cock into his body. He buried his face into the pillow and then immediately threw his head back with a gasp as Bucky drove in particularly deep, making his whole body shudder.

"Oh. Buck..." Steve said breathlessly as Bucky hefted Steve's leg up onto his shoulder and leaned in further, pushing that much deeper. Bucky grunted with satisfaction as Steve clenched around him, gripping the pillow with white knuckles.

"So tight, babydoll..." Bucky drove in again, pounding into Steve like a delicious punishment. Steve was whimpering and biting his lip, but couldn't contain his voice for much longer.

"Let me hear you." Bucky wrapped his fingers tightly around Steve's weeping sex and stroked appreciatively, hearing the soldier's greedy cries,

"Oh, Buck! More! Mmm! Ahhhhhh! Nnnngh! So good, please!" Steve was a panting gorgeous mess spread all over those sheets. Bucky stroked faster and drove in harder, wanting to see Steve spill uncontrollably across his knuckles. He pushed the soldier to his limit and felt Steve tensing around him, body shaking from need. He swiped his thumb across the sticky slick head and ground his hips into the soldier's, feeling himself shoot white hot into Steve's body. The soldier moaned like a demon and felt himself coming hard, spilling his release over Bucky's tight fingers.

Panting and sweaty, Bucky collapsed against Steve, feeling the mingled juices of their love-making seep out onto the sheets. Soon their sweet post coital bliss was a sticky chilly mess. Bucky struggled to stand up and he led Steve to the warmth of the shower.


End file.
